Since the Cold War, scientists and engineers have discovered the complex effects of electromagnetic and microwave pulse, particularly high altitude electromagnetic pulse, including the destruction of sensitive integrated circuits that form the foundation of modern electronic controls, computers, telecommunications equipment and power transmission. The proliferation of multiple methods to create disruptive electromagnetic pulse, their relative low cost compared to the orders of magnitude greater damage they would cause, and the potentially broad geographic impact of these weapons beyond a primary target area creates the need for broad societal infrastructure and equipment protection. Furthermore, the proliferation of directed energy weapons of different types also requires protection of individuals working with equipment so that the equipment or personnel performing the tasks can be protected. Similar effects can be experienced through unusually powerful solar flares and storms.
However, most of the shielding techniques borne out of research and development for military applications during the Cold War do not provide a practical and cost effective and light weight method for shielding computer and telecommunications networks or electronic controls for non-military applications including mobile communications networks.
A review of the literature shows that the industry standards for shielding usually recommend the use of a single material such as steel plates. Steel is useful since it provides protection against electrical and magnetic fields and has a number of useful military attributes including strength and blast protection. However, it is costly and heavy. There are many applications in buildings that may not be able to be sufficiently retrofitted or in mobile applications where significantly less weighty materials are needed.
Furthermore, the current approach to shielding is primarily done through custom design and building, which makes it very difficult to quickly protect a substantial amount of national critical infrastructure and business infrastructure.
It is known in the industry that testing of proposed systems is required to verify the capability of EMP shielded systems and that different sizes, shapes and complexity require different testing methods and standards. For widespread adoption and fast deployment of mass-produced equipment, test results need to be embedded into the system to demonstrate and verify successfully tested equipment in such a way that on-going verification and maintenance can be accomplished. There is also confusion about what constitutes various electromagnetic interference threats and doubt about what would constitute adequate protection. While the confusion and doubt could hamper the acceptance of a mass-produced product in the market, they could be minimized by demonstrating that test requirements are met. It is also known that shielded systems are often compromised after installation by the creation of new apertures allowing electromagnetic interference into the shielded areas. Therefore, there is a need to provide on-going automated testing of the shields to ensure continued shielding viability.
In addition, the development of increasingly powerful circuitry using substantially more power has produced the side effect of creating more heat that needs to be transferred away from the electronics so that the equipment can be operated at a cooler temperature required for equipment safety and efficiency. Prior shielding techniques for equipment fail to take this additional cooling requirement into account.